


Einsam

by Ysilme



Series: Missing Chapters - deutsch - [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sprache: Deutsch, missing chapter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Versuch, eine meiner Ansicht nach im Buch fehlende Episode in Worte zu fassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einsam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Forsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386179) by [Ysilme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme)



> Dieser kurze One-Shot entstand unmittelbar nach der Lektüre des siebten Bandes. Trotz der Erleichterung, daß sich Snape nun, wovon ich immer überzeugt war, als zur Seite des Lichts gehörend herausgestellt hat, überwiegt das Entsetzen über die Sinn- und Herzlosigkeit, mit der JKR ihn sterben ließ, und über die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der sein Tod bedacht wird. Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, eine Episode, sie so eindeutig im Buch fehlte, niederzuschreiben, einen Ausdruck meiner Gefühle. Hier ist sie.  
> Ich widme diesen Text Chrissstine, Malina und dem Hauselfen A., die sich mit mir in Klausur begeben hatten, um den 7. Band fernab von Internet, Medien und sonstigen Störungen in Ruhe lesen zu können.

**Einsam**  
von Alcina vom Steinsberg 

~ ~ ~

  


Ausgerechnet Luna Lovegood fragte sich als erste, was aus Snapes Leichnam geworden war.

Die Schlacht war vorbei, Voldemort war vernichtet. Die Toten waren ins Schloß gebracht worden, und Harry hatte erzählt, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Hatte berichtet von Snapes wahrer Loyalität, von seinem Tod durch Naginis Biß. Vom letzten Verrat, den man an ihm verübt hatte...

Unter den Überlebenden mache sich erst Entsetzen breit über die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Todes, diesem letzten Opfer für die Seite des Lichts, mit der Severus Snape dafür gesorgt hatte, daß Voldemort mit einem Zauberstab gegen Harry angegangen war, der ihm nicht gehorchte. Aus dem Entsetzen wurde Reue darüber, daß all die Zeit niemand bereit gewesen war, auch nur daran zu glauben, daß Snape Dumbledore treu geblieben war und nicht zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt, und schließlich Scham, ihn bis zuletzt einfach vergessen zu haben, selbst dann noch, als die Toten gezählt wurden.

Hermine, Ron und Harry machten sich auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte, begleitet von Luna und Neville. Dort fanden sie ihn, unverändert, so, wie sie ihn verlassen hatten: weit aufgerissene, gebrochene Augen starrten ins Leere, verkrampfte Hände schienen noch immer nach Harry zu greifen, erbarmungslos diesem überraschenden und schnellen Tod ausgeliefert.

Harry hoffte von ganzem Herzen, daß sich Snapes letzter Wunsch, ein letzter Blick in seine, nein, Lilys Augen, denen seine so sehr glichen, erfüllt hatte. Hermine, die den Tod so vieler Menschen tapfer ertragen hatte, fiel mit einem heiseren Schluchzen neben ihm auf die Knie. Sanfte Finger strichen ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, versuchten, die starren Augen zu schließen, doch die Totenstarre ließ es nicht zu. Eine heiße Träne fiel in sein Haar. Einem Impuls gehorchend beugte Hermine sich vor und drückte einen sanften Kuß auf die kalte Stirn.

„Danke, Professor", sagte sie leise, „danke für Ihre Hilfe. Ohne sie hätten wir es niemals geschafft, hätten wir Voldemort niemals überwinden können."

Die Jungen hatten aus ein paar Brettern und einem Umhang eine Trage gebaut und brachten sie nun herein. Sorgsame Hände betteten den starren Körper darauf.

Gemeinsam und in stillschweigender Übereinkunft trugen sie Severus Snape ganz ohne Magie hinauf zum Schloß, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihm im Tode ein klein wenig von der Würde zu verleihen, die ihm zu Lebzeiten versagt geblieben war.

  


**Ende**   


**Author's Note:**

> Veröffentlicht im August 2007
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich leih' sie mir nur ein bißchen aus.


End file.
